leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V4.18
Full Relaunch. * Legendary skin: * Harrowing 2014 skins * Hexakill: Twisted Treeline mode * Numerous champions had their textures recolored * Numerous upgraded splash artworks |Release = October 9th, 2014 |Related = * Patch 4.18 Notes * Complete list of Azir bug-fixes |Prev = V4.17 |Next = V4.19 }} New Skins in the Store The following skin has been added to the store, but was not made available until October 13: * ( ) The following skin has been added to the store, but was not made available until October 14: * ( ) The following skins have been added to the store, but were not made available until October 28: * ( ) * ( ) The following ward skin has been added to the store, but was not made available until October 14: 2014 Championship Ward.png|2014 Championship Ward The following summoner icons were added: ProfileIcon0709.png|Shadow Isles Crest ProfileIcon0710.png|Harrowed Puppet ProfileIcon0711.png|Mark of the Betrayer PVP.net ;General * Fixed a lot of the crashes issues introduced in V4.17 (which predominantly effects Max players). ;Pando Media Booster * Pando Media Booster has not been in-use for a while and Riot plans to implement their own peer-to-peer technology in the future. Most players will uninstall Pando Media Boost at some point when troubleshooting problems, as it is one of the first steps Riot suggests - but the client will now detect if it is installed and recommend/grant players the option to uninstall it. For players who need Pando Media Booster for other games, there is a "Do Not Ask Again" button. ;Suggested Players * The list of suggested players while building a game will now also include friends-of-friends who are available to play. Featured Game Mode ;Hexakill: Twisted Treeline * Gold and experience gain significantly increased to compensate 12 players on a 6 player map. * Controlling both altars will also grant a buff to your minions (bonus health and damage). * Minions now scale higher and faster. League of Legends V4.18 ;General * Fixed a bug where life steal and spell vamp would still apply even if the attack/ability was blocked by a spell shield. ;Co-op vs AI * Soraka Bot has been trained on how to use her new abilities. ;Settings * Ambient sounds and Ping volume can now be controlled separately. * "Character Inking" can now be disabled, to improve performance (the black outline that appears around champions). ;In-game Announcements * Announcement size scaled down and moved higher up the screen. * Increased the transparency of the announcements' background effects. * Summoner names have been removed from some announcements. Champions ;New Splash Artwork : The following champions/skins have receive a new splash artwork: Cho'Gath OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Cho'Gath Kog'Maw OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Kog'Maw Lee Sin OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Lee sin ;Texture Rebalance Part 2 : The following champions/skins have had their texture recolored to better match the new Summoner's Rift: * - Classic, Rusty, Goalkeeper, Boom Boom, Piltover Customs and Definitely Not Blitzcrank. * - Classic, Apocalyptic, Vandal and Cryocore Brand. * - Classic, Shadow, Masquerade and Tango Evelynn. Evelynn's textures were more significantly changed compared to other champions. * - Hired Gun Graves. The rest of Graves' skins were upgraded last patch. * - Classic, Frozen Terror, Void and Haunting Nocturne, as well as more significant changes to Ravager Nocturne. * - Classic, Glacial, Forsaken and Brolaf. ; * Complete relaunch (essentially a new champion) - including new model (for all skins), animations, abilities, voice over and artwork. ; * ** No longer grants armor and magic resist. ** Now grants % bonus movement speed, which decays over 1 second. ; * ** Now has an indicator for the range of the explosion. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 47 from 43. ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Fixed a bug where two Azirs could summon a Sun Disc at the same time. ** Fixed a bug where allies could use the ruins of a tower as a unit for allied-targeted dashes (e.g. ). ** Reduced the interaction radius for summoning the Sun Disc by 20%. ** Fixed a bug in spectator where blue-side Sun Discs had no call-out on death. ** Fixed a bug where the Sun Disc does not benefit from Warming Up and Heating Up. ** Fixed a bug where attack-moving could activate Disc of the Sun. (this bug also applies to . * ** Fixed a bug where moving inactive soldiers into combat range with Conquering Sands would fail to activate their attacks properly, causing their attacks to deal 0 damage. ** Fixed a bug where Azir's soldiers would fail to cross a wall. ** Fixed a bug where damaging units at the very end of the charge would fail to attribute the damage to Azir (which affects things such as buff transfers, getting the kill credit, not applying spell effects, etc.). * ** Fixed a bug where soldiers beyond the first were dealing no damage, rather than reduced damage. (This will be a functional buff). ** Fixed a bug where dancing would break Azir's soldier's basic attacks. ** Fixed a bug where soldiers only last 6 seconds on the Crystal Scar at rank-1 in Arise! (returns to normal at rank 2). * ** Azir can now cast Shifting Sands on soldiers moving through Conquering Sands, and will follow the soldiers to their destination (unless he collides with a champion). ** Improved the targeting AI: in the event that there is only one soldier on the field, you will automatically target it regardless of cursor position. ** Fixed a bug where Azir would occasionally dash to the wrong soldier. ** Fixed a bug where Azir could not cast Shifting Sands on soldiers very recently summoned. ** Fixed a but where Azir can leave the fountain on the Crystal Scar using W+Q+E. * ** Improved the targeting reticule to include the start point and existence of the dash. ** Fixed a bug where the initial charge was not applying crowd control (i.e. enemies could still cast and attack while being moved). Consequently, enemies can no longer activate dashes during the ability to get over the wall; and the charge will now correctly interrupt channels. ** The following things should no longer happen: *** Deal damage multiple times. *** Multi-bounce targets before they ever hit the ground. *** Pin targets to terrain, and will now push them over the terrain. *** Interact weirdly with spell shields; sometimes breaking and sometimes not, but always knocking enemies back. Spell shields will now correctly block the knockback. *** Low cooldown dashes can now longer get over the wall, such as and . *** Move the greater relics on Crystal Scar. *** Grant kill credit to Azir for invisible minions that are used as placeholders in many spells (e.g. pillars). ; * ** Now briefly reveals enemies hit. ; * ** Attack speed buff duration increased to 6 seconds from 5 seconds. * ** AD ratio increased to from . ; * ** Damage is now dealt per second to the entire area, instead of per cannonball. ** There is now a maximum potential damage of , changed from anything between 0 and based on RNG. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from seconds. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Demacian Justice would cancel if Garen lost sight of his target. ; * ** Damage changed to from . ; * ** Mana cost increased to from 0 at all ranks. ; * ** Will now list the minimum damage in the tooltip. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where Soraka had no recommended items in ARAM. ; * General ** Attack speed per level reduced to % from 4%. * ** Attack speed increased to % from %. ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7 seconds. ; * Fixed SKT T1's logo on cloak. ; * ** Bonus damage can no longer critically strike. ** Fixed a bug where the shield would not properly break against small amounts of damage. ; * ** Can no longer select enemies Wukong cannot see as one of the additional targets. ; * Base health reduced to 380 from 430. * Base movement speed reduced to 340 from 350. Items ; * The tooltip has been incorrectly updated to show 15% but the functionality is still 10%. ; / * Fixed a bug where undoing the upgrade to Ruby Sightstone would render Sightstone's active unusable. 2014-10-10 Patch Update ; * ** The Sun Disc's health bar is no longer a blue blob. * ** Removed various unintended interactions between Emperor's Divide and untargetable stuff such as . ; * ** Tooltip has been properly updated to reflect its new total AD ratio. ; * ** Minions and monsters no longer attempt to attack Gangplank's ult. ** The center of Gangplank's ult no longer blocks first-target-hit skillshots. ; * Attack speed slow has been properly updated to its new value of 15%, matching its updated tooltip. ; * Attack speed slow has been buffed to 15% to copy the Randuin's change. References cs:V4.18 de:V4.18 es:V4.18 fr:V4.18 pl:V4.18 Category:Patch notes